


Taste

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bad idea... a very bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

“Th-This is a bad idea, A-Alex.”

 

Kara stepped to the side and allowed Alex into her office. She closed the door and chewed on her lower lip when she saw the other woman stand behind her desk with an expectant look on her face. Grimacing at her own crumbling resolve she walked over to her desk and stepped in front of Alex.

 

“You have every opportunity to stop me, but you’re not exactly doing that,” Alex retorted back with a small smile on her face. “If you’re really uncomfortable, we can just have lunch and skip this all together.”

 

Kara looked between her sister and her desk, contemplating on what to do. She took a deep breath and turned around, placing her palms flat against the top of her desk. She eyed the closed door and wished she could see past her glasses, but she settled on being able to hear everything going on outside of her door. If anyone was headed for her office, she’d at least be able to hear them before they knocked on her door.

 

Regardless, what was about to happen was already making her heart beat relentlessly in her chest.

 

She quietly yelped when her skirt was rucked up to her hips with no preamble. Her face burned when she felt Alex kneel down behind her, breath skimming over her skin. Fingers began trailing along the back of her thighs, reaching up and pulling at her underwear.

 

“Bend over a little more.”

 

Kara could only bite the inside of her cheek, but she moved her hands forward and leaned further over her desk. She whimpered when her underwear dropped to her feet and Alex had her stepping out of them. Her initial instinct was to shut her legs, but knees kept them apart. She heard more shuffling and yelped when a hand slapped her ass.

 

“Relax, will you?”

 

“Easy for you to say, at least you can hide if someone walks into the room.”

 

“How long have you been waiting to do this?”

 

The question wasn’t what she expected and looked over her shoulder to find Alex _staring_ between her legs. “W-What?”

 

“How long have you been waiting for me to bend you over a desk? Was it before or after you got promoted and moved to this office?”

 

Kara turned back around and looked down at her desk. “I-I don’t know?” she blinked several times never having actually _thought_ about the scenario. She felt Alex’s hands massaging her ass so nicely it was starting to distract her. She took a deep breath, but it came out ragged when cool air touched her sensitive flesh.

 

“Are you sure because you’re already wet and open and I haven’t even _done_ anything, yet.”

 

She bit her lower lip as Alex’s breath washed over her wet folds. She shut her eyes and softly moaned as fingers slid between her wet flesh, dipping ever so slightly inside of her. Out of habit, she pressed back hoping to get those fingers to press in deeper, but another hand kept her in place.

 

“Mmm… on second thought…”

 

There was a split second of panic when she thought Alex had changed her mind. She didn’t know _what_ she would do if things ended at that moment. Luckily, she didn’t have to think too much when fingers were quickly replaced with a wet tongue. A high pitched whine unintentionally left her mouth, but she couldn’t help it much less stop it when she felt Alex lick from her clit all the way to her entrance.

 

Another slap against her ass had her dropping her upper body against her desk.

 

“We’re going to get caught if you can’t control yourself.”

 

Another soft moan sounded when that talented tongue sought out her clit, licking and sucking the bundle of nerves. She felt heat surge through her pussy as soon as Alex spread her folds, thoroughly licking every inch of her wet flesh.

 

Slowly, the tip of Alex’s tongue moved back to her entrance, gently probing inside. She wanted more and she was glad she didn’t have to wait when that tongue slid as far as it could inside of her. She loved it, she loved having Alex inside of her whether it was with her tongue, fingers, or toy.

 

“ _Please_ , Alex,” she whispered, rolling her hips back for more. She ground herself against the warm mouth, mewling when a jolt of arousal shot down straight to her pussy. She nearly cried out when she felt Alex moan into her, vibrations doing wonders to her. Her hips bucked back when she knew Alex only moaned just so if cum filled her mouth.

 

Damn, she wanted— _needed_ to cum.

 

Her legs were beginning to tremble the longer she stood. She was already so close and at that moment she didn’t want to prolong the inevitable. Her muscles began to clench and Alex’s tongue began to move even more. Alex knew—the way she was practically devouring her, working her tongue and mouth harder and faster— _Rao_ , she knew.

 

“Cum in my mouth, Kara; cum like you always do.”

 

Kara could only obey and she pressed her pussy right into Alex’s face. She silently screamed when Alex moaned again, playing with her clit, tipping her over the edge. All she could do was _cum_ in her sister’s mouth. It was sticky, it was messy, and it felt good— _fuck_ , she didn’t want it to end.

 

Eventually, little kisses were pressed against the back of her thighs and across her ass, gently easing her down from her high. She hummed in contentment as she rested on her desk while her skirt was being pulled back down. Dazed, she found herself being seated in her chair, blearily watching Alex stand up, wiping her mouth and face, smugly grinning at her.

 

“Kiera, where are those—Agent Scully?”

 

Kara broke out of her orgasm-induced stupor and abruptly sat up in her seat when Cat walked into her office without so much of a knock. Panic surged through her again when the older woman eyed her and Alex, clearly deducing what could have transpired before her entrance. That panic turned into full-fledged horror when her thighs rubbed together and she was reminded of how _bare_ she was beneath her skirt. It also didn’t help that she probably looked well-fucked for a good few seconds before the fear set in. She turned to Alex with wide eyes, but her sister’s gaze was locked on her boss sizing her up.

 

“Scully, you have a little…” Cat stepped over towards the two behind the desk, but stopped in front of Alex. She reached out and wiped her thumb along the corner of the agent’s mouth.

 

Both sisters were slack-jawed when Cat licked away the wetness on her thumb with a pleased smile on her face.

 

“Layouts, Kara?”

 

Kara scrambled for the stack at the corner of her desk when Cat turned to her with a raised brow and extended hand. She passed the stack over and silently watched the other woman walk away for the door.

 

“Did that?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“She just…”

 

“Yep…”

 

“She just _tasted_ me and walked out.” Kara looked up at her sister and saw the pure arousal on her face. “ _No!_ ”


End file.
